Freedom
by WillbraveHeart
Summary: After escaping nuclear war from his world. Tobiah became a slave in the one piece world and has been one for for six years, being used because of his ability to travel to other worlds and places within those worlds. But one day he is freed but is it really freedom.( My first story ,super excited) I do not own One piece just my OC.
1. Chapter 1 Hope

_2190 days._

Today marked Tobiah's sixth year as a slave for Saint Roswald. He sat up in his bed looking at the walls of the slave quarters, wondering what the day would be like for him. Tobiah often thought about the future. Being a slave means you didn't have much ,and he didn't like to think of his past life , so he just thought about what was to come. As light from the sun slowly entered the slave quarters through the small window near the side of his sleeping pad. he felt something,something strange and unknown to him. He looked towards the sun, wondering about this feeling surging inside of him. Was it good or bad? He couldn't tell. He just knew it was there for a reason. '_Hope'_ he thought to himself, that is what the feeling was.

"Good morning Tobiah." A rough voice said. Tobiah turned his gaze away from the window. He saw it was Jambarl , a very tall man standing almost twenty feet. He had a long patch of black hair coming from the top of his head and ending at his upper back. He was wearing a torn, dark gray jump suit with brown leather gloves.

"Good morning, Jean." He said, managing a weak, but genuine smile. Jean was Tobiah's only friend. He befriended him when he had become a slave under Roswald. It was clear to Jean that when Tobiah came to the slave quarters as a child ,he needed someone to confide in, so they became friends.

" Something is happening today" Tobiah said to Jambarl, his eyes filled with and he smiled. "Something good" he foretold.

"Well thats fantastic" Jambarl said a sarcastic manner'',but you need to get ready Roswald will be up any minute."

"Right." Tobiah said, as he got up from his sleeping pad, got ready and left with jean from the slave quarters, to wait outside for Roswald and his kids.

…..

"Tobiah!" A gruff voice yelled. It was roswald accompanied by his two childeren and their slaves. They all looked astronauts covered with giant marshmallows with their protective bubble helmets and white suits. He hated them so much. He would love nothing more but to end their existence, by sending all of them to the void. He would love to punish them for all of their heinous crimes against the world, but an explosive collar he was wearing was preventing him from getting to far out of range from roswald.

"Where do you wish to go, master." the boy said to Roswald, with a fake smile.

''Saboady Archipelago" He said

'More slaves, great' Tobiah thought. He hated slavery and it wasn't just because he was a slave, It was demoralizing and cruel and the fact the the world government turned a blind-eye to it. Absolutely Infuriating!

"As you wish" Tobiah said. He walked over to the stone wall nearby, his hand radiating with cyan energy. He put his hand on the wall and started making a circular motion with his hand, spiraling out from the center, it seemed as if the wall he put hand on was fading away from existence. a light blue portal was forming just large enough for Jambarl to crouch through. And without further waiting the whole group walked into the portal, and just as the last person entered the doorway it closed restoring the wall to normal.

In seconds they where at the requested destination. They were at the marine head quarters of Saboady. They left the portal, with it closing behind them, and the three nobles went their separate ways. Tobiah and Jean followed Roswald and went to the human auction house. Tobiah always enjoyed the look of Saboady, he hated the people who resided on the island, but something about the look of the island amazed him. The endless trees and bubbles just kept him intrigued every time they went to the island.

BANG!

''NOOOOO!'' screamed a woman.

The noise pulled to him out of his thoughts. As he looked in the direction of the sound he sighed '_Another innocent bystander_' Tobiah thought. How could they be so cruel, killing freely, it made his blood boil. He looked up at jean with sad eyes. Jambarl simply nodded. When they made It to the human auction house Roswald told us to stay outside while he went inside.

Once Tobiah was sure Roswald was gone "I hope they're okay" I said to Jambarl

"Probably not" He replied coldly.

"You're probably right" Tobiah said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Its just so sick" Tobiah said to Jambarl.

"What?" He said.

"The world nobles." He said "They can do anything they want without any consequence just because they're special, they just kill people for walking near them, it is sick." Tobiah was about to continue on with his rant, but was cut off by a giant flying fish crashing into the human auction house.

_'What the hell?' _ Tobiah and Jambarl looked towards the auction house in confusion. There was a giant hole in the roof and people were asking questions in confusion.

"CAMIE!" A spastic voice yelled.

BANG!, Another gunshot was heard

There was silence except for the slow talking of Saint Charlos.

" I Shwot It, thwat mweans we gwet it fo fwee ,right.

BANG!

BANG!

Two more shots where heard by Tobiah and then a massive wave of screaming hit there ears

"He punched a world noble!"

"How cold he do that!"

"We need to get out of here!"

More yelling and screaming erupted from the auction house. After about ten minutes of the annoying screams, the Marines finally showed up and started getting people out of the auction house. As people came out Tobiah didn't see Roswald or his kids. Wondering what happened to them.

"Pirates, we know you are in there holding the world nobles, We ask you to give up and let them go, or we will have to resort to force, we have the building surronded." A marine captain using a megaphone said

Tobiah chuckled to himself, trying to reason with pirates is like trying to reason with inanimate object. You just can't.

Tobiah looked at the auction house, he could see three figures walking out of the entrance.

One had black hair and a very skinny body and was wearing a blue vest,denim shorts and a straw hat. Another one was tall and had red, spikey hair with goggles one his head. He was wearing a large fuzzy looking coat and had yellow pants with black lines all over them. The third guy was also tall and had very lazy looking eyes. He was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, had jeans with black spots scattered around them. He had a had crazy looking hat that was white and had black spots and a very large sword that looked like even a large man would have trouble carrying it, yet he carried it with ease.

_'Weird.' _Tobiah thought

The three where bickering about who was going to take down the marines. As they kept arguing, The captain yelled "Fire!" and cannon balls were flying towards the trio, But before they could hit the boy in the straw hat said something about gum and his fingers stretched and turned into a net and caught all of the cannon balls and threw them back ,blowing a large amount of the marines up.

He looked over to jambarl, who looked like we has sleeping, and asked "Are you seeing this?"

He opened his eyes and saw the battle raging on.

"Interesting" Jambarl said

"Yeah." Tobiah agreed and looked over at the man in hoodie and saw him moving his arms around. He looked over more and saw that body parts were flying every where.

"Yuck!" He said with disgust as the man with the hoodie started to reattach the bodie parts. There were legs where arms should have been, multiple heads were attached to one body. It was a horrific sight, to say the least.

"Trafalgar law,You bastard, That was my mate.'' A large man said, as he ran towards the man in the hoodie with a sword ready to strike.

_'so that was his name'.'_ Tobiah thought.

''Bepo'' Law said, then out of nowhere a polar bear wearing an orange jump suit came flying towards the man and delivered a harsh kick to the marine's face knocking him out.

"AIIIIIIAIAIAI" The bear cried, as Law started walking away.

"Captain,Why are you going back there?" the bear said.

'_The bear talks, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!' _he thought. He was pulled away from his thoughts when realized Law walking towards him and Jambarl. He instantly became filled with fear. He wondered why the man was coming toward them, _was he going to take us apart. _Tobiah thought. He prepared for the worst, expecting something horrible, but instead he saw Jambarl's chains and come off without the man having to touch them.

''Why?'' Jambarl said.

"You wanna come with me, pirate captain Jambarl." Law said,with a grin. 'He knows his name' Tobiah was surprised. Marines started running towards them, Jambarl looked over and smacked them away.

"Its been a long time since anyone has called me that." He said to the grinning man.

"As long as you free him too, I will gladly become your subordinate." Law looked over at me and grinned and in less than a second the chains and collar were on the ground.

"Thank you." tobiah said to the man, and then looked over where was he supposed to go he couldn't go back to his family and he didn't know anybody in this world except for Jambarl. "But, may I join your crew too. See Jambarl is the only friend I've got in this world and not being with him wouldn't be in my best interests. '' Tobiah said, with a weak smile. The man, still grinning said.''Don't seem to useful, but I guess we could use a cabin boy. ". Tobiah glared at him' CABIN BOY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME I'M MORE USEFUL THAN THAT.' he thought. Looks like he was going to have to prove his use. Easy. Another heard of marines was running, Jambarl was about to strike but Tobiah put his left arm out in front Jambarl"I've got this." Tobiah said, Jambarl stood down, and Tobiah put his right arm pointed towards the marines coming their way. His hand started to glow with the cyan energy he was all too familiar with. He concentrated on the ground under the marines. Law stared at the boy, interested in the strange energy .

"Void Bog!" Tobiah said , as the ground beneath the marines glowed with the cyan energy. All of the marines halted, slowly sinking into the ground. All the marines looked confused and scared. When the marines where sunken in up to their mouths, tobiah clutched his hand into a fist and said " Seal". And immediately the blue energy dissipated and the ground was back and all he could hear were the muffled cries of the marines stuck in the ground. Tobiah glared at Law, who looked pleased with the results. And said "Hows that for useful, and I'm not a boy I'm almost eighteen."

" I guess so" Law said , with a smirk. And started walking toward the bridge located near the auction house.r

Tobiah looked up At Jambarl Who was grinning and said "Told you something good was going to happen today."


	2. Chapter 2: Pushed

Thank you to

Akakakeshi

Oshitari Akina

xXxIRISxXx

for following the story

and a special thanks to

Tatertwig45, for following and posting a motivational review, Thanks

* * *

Tobiah looked up to Jambarl " We should probably get out of here" Tobiah said, Jambarl simply nodded, and with that they ran towards the bridge. Running beside them was the talking bear and two men wearing beige jumpsuits, each one wearing a different hat. One had long ginger hair topped with a green hat with a pink bill, and the other had a black and white hat with a red pom-pom on top and the word 'Penguin' on the front.

"So you're the new guys." the man in the green hat said.

"I guess." Tobiah replied, bluntly.

"You guys got names." The one in the 'Penguin' hat said.

"Jambarl." Jambarl said

''Umm...Tobiah. How bout you guys." Tobiah said

"I'm Penguin!" The man in the the black and white hat said.

"Seriously, I hope that's not your real name." Tobiah said, then chuckled. He instantly stopped when he saw Penguin's head look down.

"Not that it's a bad name." Tobiah said, trying to seem more friendly.

''I'm Shachi." The man in the green hat stated.

"How bout him" Tobiah pointed to the bear running along side them.

"Oh that's Bepo." Penguin said.

"He talks ,right?" Tobiah asked.

Bepo put his head down ''Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Tobiah asked.

Shachi leaned over and whispered " Hes self conscious about the fact that he is a bear that talks"

"Ah" he said.

'_That is so cool, he is a talking bear_' Tobiah thought,_'But why was he self conscious about him self being a bear that talks, weird.'_ He made a mental note not to bring it up when he was near bepo.

They finally reached the bridge and were shocked that there were still marines chasing them. Jambarl sighed deeply, turned around and with a swift pound crushed the bridge behind them, cutting them off from the marines. Everyone but Law looked surprised, Tobiah knew that Jambarl was strong, but not that strong.

"Wow." Tobiah said, while smiling up at Jambarl. Jambarl simply grinned back at him.

"Captain,over there." Shachi yelled, While pointing over to a cloud of smoke, or rather the figures inside the smoke. They all looked towards the smoke the was starting to clear.

It looked to be a very large man wearing a black coat with white stripes going down the middle of the coat. He was wearing glasses, gloves, a white hat with ears on it and gray pants with a black spot pattern similar to Tobiah's new captain. Tobiah couldn't put his finger on it but something about his presence gave the area a heavy gloom. The other figure had huge metal arms and a long coat, at closer glance, Tobiah realized it was one of the three that were at the auction house.

" Eustass and..." Law said as the smoke was finally gone

His always smug face turned surprised to see the other figure. "Thats..." Law said.

"Whats one of the seven warlords doing in a place like this?!" He continued.

"A warlord!" Tobiah said

"Trafalgar law." The giant said, devoid of emotion.

Law whipped out his nodachi and said "So, you know my name." The warlord said nothing, instead he opened his mouth, and a beam of bright yellow energy shot towards law. As it made contact with the target, an massive explosion erupted from where law stood.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled

"We're right next to Navy HQ Mariejoa, it wouldn't be strange running into anyone here." Jambarl stated.

"The marines are coming at us from behind!" Shachi whined.

"This guy isn't going to let us pass,is he. Trafalgar, you're in my way." Kidd proclaimed.

"You want me to kill you." He said with his usual smirk plastered to his face, while walking from the explosion unharmed."I told you not to order me around, didn't I? I'm running into a lot of big shots today... I don't want to meet an admiral on top of all of this, so...'' Law opened his hand and a ring of light blue energy orbited below his hand " I shall make you let us pass... Bartholemew Kuma!" Law finished with confidence.

And the battle began.

The Kidd pirates were the first to strike, specifically killer. He dashed towards Kuma yelling a war cry, and sent an extremely fast flurry of swipes with his crescent blades, unfortunately The blades did little as the warlord blocked them. Realizing he was going to need more than force to tango with this enemy, killer quickly withdrew. '_Damn, hes fast.' _Tobiah thought as the next member of the kid pirates was readying for attack. The member had a very goth look to him and stitches covered his whole body. He ran up about ten away from the warlord, opened his mouth. A fiery blaze came shooting out of his mouth engulfing the warlord.

"Hes burnt to crisp." Killer stated. But as soon as he said that Kuma pushed away the flames and continued to glare at all the pirates. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin quickly jumped in front of the Kidd pirates and Bepo said.

"Back off kid pirates." Standing as the leader of their trio. Shachi and Peguin jumped at the warlord to strike, but where deflected away, quickly. Bepo, on the other hand sent a barrage of swipe,kicks, and punches at his enemy, but kuma easily dodged them, Bepo tried a different approach and quickly kicked the leg of of the warlord. As he made contact with the leg and sharp pain shot through his leg and Bepo yelped and fell to the ground holding his leg and complaining about how much it hurt. Law made eye contact with Jambarl and Put out his hand and simply said "Room." as he said the word a light blue sphere slowly started to form around the warlord, Bebo, Jambarl, Law and Tobiah. Tobiah at first was perplexed ,but then this was the source of law's power he used before.

The warlord readied himself to strike the still complaining Bepo. Law lifted his index and middle finger and said "Shambles" and jambarl instantly switched places with the whining bear to intercept the oncoming attack. Jambarl grabbed the warlords hand and fought with him for a bit. Until Kidd butted in, With two giant metal growing from his real arms and with a smirk said "This Is making me impatient, how this?" and with one quick thrust he crushed the warlord with the metallic limbs.

Kid smirked "wasting my time" As he looked at the warlord, now imprinted in the ground.

" It's not over yet, Eustass" Law commented smugly. Eustass turned around and froze at the sight, it was the warlord completely intact. He stared down at Eustass, still devoid of any

emotion.

"I guess it wasn't quite enough, was it?" He said, while commanding more metal to come to his arms.

The warlord simply stared, pulling off his glove to reveal his hand, which was now glowing.

'Crap,That attack is going to be powerful, If I don,'t intercept this attack that guys toast.' Tobiah thought while pulling his energy into his hand. He ran in front of kidd before the attack started and right as the warlord shoot his laser, Tobiah yelled " Void Wall.!" and just before the laser hit them a cyan colored wall formed between him and the warlord, absorbing the laser into another dimension.

The warlord stared down at Tobiah, seemingly perplexed by his powers.

"You're in my way, kid" Kidd said to Tobiah.

"Excuse me, I believe I just saved your ass." Tobiah retorted, harsly.

"Believe whatever you want, I don't care. Trafalgar get out him of the way." Kidd said, pointing at Tobiah.

"You're the one whose in our way eustass" Law said darkly as he finished The warlord shot another laser through the mouth toward the trio, Law and Tobiah quickly dodged and landed behind the warlord. A light blue sphere started to form as law said "Room" He shot another laser at us, but Tobiah intercepted it with his energy.

Doesn't he have the brains for anything other than lasers? I mean hes a freaking warlord." Law said.

"Honestly, I don't think he has brains at all."tobiah said. Law looked puzzeled. " I mean thin about it, if this were the real _Kuma _trying to kill us, I believe we would be dead by know and those powers of his have been come from a small tube inside his mouth and hands" He continued, law simply nodded. As he did tobiah heard the marines coming behind from the rest of the crew.

"Damn, we have to get out of here" law said

''I think i've got a plan'' Tobiah said

"What might that be?" Law asked , with a dull look in his eyes

"I'm going to summon to energy blasts at the him. The first one at his head hopefully making him duck and the second one at his head but at a birds eye view." Tobiah explained,

Law quickly understood" So you want me to switch your place with your energy's as it goes over his head" He said with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Tobiah said.

"I can do that" law said, with that same smirk.

"Alright" Tobiah said, as he centered himself bringing energy into his body. "Void Saw!" Tobiah yelled as he did two large rugged discs, about the size of bepo, started to form in both hands. Tobiah's nose started to bleed 'Damn" he thought he had to limit him self more, but they needed this battle to end.

"Hey you!" tobiah yelled to the "warlord". The giant turned ,and as he did he the the first saw like a frisbee at the giant's head and just as they hoped, he ducked, letting the frisbee go over him. "Now law!" Tobiah yelled

"Shambles" Law said , and instantly tobiah and the first disc switched paces, and as he was above the giant, tobiah threw the disc down toward him, and as it made contacted it cut through him making a loud, mechanical buzzing sound. Finishing the giant and spliting him in half.

After that , the rest of the crew, running from the marines, caught up to them.

"There is just no end to them" Shachi and penguin yelled in unison.

" We need to go" law concluded and everybody agreed , but as they turned around they were met face to face with a replica of the giant they had just slain. Every one was shell shocked and there was noway they could beat another one of these things. 'Only one way' Tobiah thought to himself.

"Law, what grove is your ship located in." Tobiah asked in his most serious tone.

"51" he replied ,understanding the gravity of the situation

Tobiah simply put his now glowing hand onto the ground and started making a circular motion letting the energy spiral out in to a big portal that everyone could jump into . Everybody but Jambarl looked amazed, as he had seen this many times before.

"Jump In" Tobiah said . And they all did so. Tobiah finally jumped in closing the portal behind him and in seconds they all landed on the ground of the shipyard. Tobiah tried to get up but he couldn't. He realized that not only was he bleeding from both nostrils, but from both of his ears. 'Damn' he thought. He pushed himself to far and now he was going to pay for that.

Jambarl got up and looked over to Tobiah, and realized something wasn't right he ran over to the boy and new that he was having some form of seizure froulm the convulsions and contractions he was making.

"Tobiah" Yelled by Jambarl was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and table talk

_Hey Guys, sorry I didn't update on Tuesday.I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled, so yeah, that was a lot of fun, anyways here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it._

* * *

_Tobiah opened his eyes, and all he could see was red sky. He sat up on the cracked pavement underneath him and scanned his whereabouts. He looked around noticing the decaying state of the world around him. There were buildings barely holding together, rusted street signs pointing to unknown places. Vehicles scattered the pavement Tobiah was sitting on, all rusted beyond recognition. His eyes widened in awe when he realized where he was._

_Home._

_Tobiah then heard something, It was feint but still in earshot from where he was. He realized that the sound was crying, it was a gentle sob, light and almost inaudible. 'Another person? Here? Now? After the bombs? Impossible!' he thought,as he went on searching for the source of the cry. As he walked he could feel memories of his old world flood him. Mostly ones about his ''parents". He took in everything as he walked and more memories came to him. He finally got close to the crying and saw that it was coming from inside what once was a cafe, he walked in and saw someone sitting in the the corner of the small cafe. It was a boy that looked no more than eight. He had shaggy dark brown hair with with hazy green-grey eyes and had freckles that lightly speckled his upper cheek area. Tears were streaming down his face and mumbling escaping his lips. Tobiah heart dropped when he realized who this was, It was himself, well a much younger version of himself. He contemplated on what do do next and reached a decision in less than a minute. He walked over to the crying child and took a knee to get on eye level with him._

"_Hey. Are you alright?" Tobiah asked the child, trying to sound as gentle as possible. _

_The boys head shot up and looked Tobiah in the eye, tears still rolling down the young face, and said. "Shes coming."_

_Tobiah stared at the boy, perplexed at the statement and asked "What?"._

"_Shes coming." he repeated._

"_Listen, kid we gotta get you out of here." tobiah said, ignoring the younger version's warning._

_He grabbed the child's arm and the child instantly ripped away from Tobiah's grasp, Tobiah looked at the child ,surprised._

"_Shes coming." The child said again,as his face turned into a scowl and the tears stopped. Tobiah sighed in defeat_

"_Who is coming?" Tobiah asked the child._

_The child started to cry again. Tobiah sighed, put his hand on the shoulder of the child ._

"_Its okay, you'll be alright" he said, trying to comfort him in the way a parent would a child. Not long after he said, the child latched on to Tobiah, bringing him into an embrace. This came as a small shock to him ,Tobiah didn't know what to do except hug him back. After the embrace tobiah used hes thumb to wipe tear from the small boy's cheek and asked._

"_Who is she?" _

"_S-Shes the one that made the bombs drop.'' The child said. His eyes widened at the statement. Suddenly the air grew thick and it became hard for him breath. He looked around the room seeing nothing at first, but as he focused on the entrance of the ruined cafe there was a a thick maroon haze building at the front taking shape to what seemed a human body. Tobiah felt the presence of the entity building, it was something not from this world or any Tobiah had come across. The entity lifted his hand and moved its ghostly fingers in a welcoming gesture._

"_Come Tobiah, we have work to do." _

Tobiah shot up in a cold sweat with his heart racing. His eyes were watering and he had a sudden urge to run.

"Just a dream." He whispered to himself in relief. _'So vivid ,so exact, it felt so real!'_ Tobiah Thought to himself. After calming down he started observing his surroundings. He seemed to be in a very organized place. The walls were a very light, faded green and the floors were a smooth white. The were many cabinets that seemed to be filled with a variety of medicine and many other strange looking bottles. There were only five hospital beds, including his. Each bed was thin, lined with sheets and had an IV set up next to it. He realized he was in an infirmary of some sort. He though back on what happened before he was there and came to the conclusion that he was on Law's ship. He pulled out the IV that was inserted in to his arm and got off of the bed. The bed and exited the infirmary.

While exploring the vessel he realized that this ship wasn't a ship, but a submarine. He was surprised, he thought that usually pirates didn't use submarines, it seemed more of a marine thing. It must have been late at night because there was nobody around and most of the lights were turned off.

After 15 minutes of exploring the seemingly endless corridors of the submarine, Tobiah found a kitchen. It hadn't occurred to him how hungry he was until he got into the kitchen and saw the fridge. His stomach growled and turned. _'Would they mind if I took a little food?' _He asked himself, he decided to take the chance and take a little food from the fridge. He opened and saw some milk, eggs and a little butter, stuff you would normally find in a fridge. He was about to close the fridge because nothing looked appealing, but something caught his, a very round plump cantaloupe. He found his meal.

He grabbed the fruit then took it to the counter pulled a knife and a cutting bored from the drawers from the island located next to the oven, and proceeded to peel,chop, and slice until the fruit was in nice cube pieces.

" My my someone has been out and about." A smooth voice said behind him.

"Jesus!" A startled Tobiah exclaimed, while turning round too see that it was his new captain in the same attire from the day before, with smug look on his face

"Oh, hi." Tobiah said, meekly.

"Hello" Law said "I went to check on you but you weren't at the infirmary, so, I assumed you woke up and decided to take a look around." He stated

"Sounds right." Tobiah said. He looked down at the fruit and back up to law. "I Hope you don't mind." he said, with a slightly embarrassed face.

"Not at all, It's almost morning anyways" He said, while walking over to the coffee pot located near the fridge. He opened the cabinet located above the coffee pot and pulled out a bag of ground coffee beans and proceeded to make coffee.

Tobiah grabbed a bowl and put the cantaloupe into it. Placing the bowl on the counter, he turned around and said. " I don't believe that we have been properly introduced. " Tobiah put out his right hand.

"Tobiah Bouchard."

Law studied the boy, grabbed his hand, and gave it a lazy ,yet firm shake.

"Trafalgar Law."

Tobiah walked with his fruit to the table that was on the other side of the kitchen, Law finished making his coffee and followed Tobiah and sat on the opposite side of the table. Tobiah was digging into to his cantaloupe and Law was sipping his coffee, each of them making eye contact every couple seconds.

"Quite a nice submarine you've got here " Tobiah said, trying to break the awkward silence looming in the air. Law simply looked up at him with the smirk still gracing his face, looked around the kitchen then back to him.

"Yeah. Guess it is nice." Law said flatly.

Another minute of silence. _'Well so much for trying to start conversation.' _Tobiah thought. He was about to try and strike up conversation again.

.

"So whats it called?" Law asked.

"Excuse me." Tobiah said confused, wondering what he meant.

"Your devil fruit." Law said raising a brow.

"Oh, my power isn't a devil fruit. I was born with it" Tobiah said. Law's eyes opened a little bit. In this world, people with extraordinary abilities that were not devil fruits, was exceptionally rare, but Tobiah wasn't really from _this _world. Law's smirk grew a little.

"Interesting. Tell me about it." Law said, still smirking. Tobiah shuffled in his seat, he was rattled with uneasiness from Law and that damn smirk of his '_ If I tell him will he cut me open or something, I mean he is the surgeon of death!' _Tobiah decided that he would tell him about it, risking himself.

"I don't know to much about my ability, heh heh, But I do know it has something to do with the Void." he said.

"The Void. Whats that?" Law asked

"Ummm... Its all the space in the world that isn't being used and when something is created like a thought, image,or something material , a little of the void is used up. And I guess I can tap into it and use it to make and manipulate void energy, change the density of objects and make... Portals to almost anywhere." He said with un-assured expression on his face.

"Really..." Law said with that ever so creepy smirk. "Could you open a portal to-"

"One piece, No." He cut him of and replied flatly.

"You've tried before" Laws eyes filled with interest of his new subordinate's powers.

"When I was Roswald's slave and he heard about one piece, he thought it would be funny if the world government found the treasure before the pirates, so, I tried to make portal but we ended up back where we started. We kept trying and after four nosebleeds, eleven kicks to the stomach and a bullet to the foot, Roswald finally decided give up on the old pirate king's treasure." After Tobiah finished his story, he looked down at the bowl, which was no longer filled with cantaloupe.

Law studied the boy, sadness and depression filled his grayish green eyes, his hands shaking lightly. Tobiah was in deep thought, reflecting on his time being a slave, It had scared him mentally and physically. He wondered how people could do such a thing, subjecting a fellow human being to things that would be considered criminal in his world.

_'Damn World government making me go through that._' Tobiah thought There was a lot of good things in this world. The World government wasn't one of them. Sure, they were the government here but that didn't make them good, they were not above torture and destroying lives of innocent people to protect the ''Peace'' of the world. Reminded Tobiah of the government in his old world.

Tobiah was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed law leaving the room.

"Wait..." Tobiah said. Law turned around and made eye contact with him.

''Thank you..." Tobiah said. Law at first looked slightly confused and then nodded with acknowledgment, turned around, and continued walking out of the room.

Tobiah then looked at the circular window on the wall to the left of him and noticed that light was slowly starting to spill in from the window. The feeling Tobiah had gotten the morning of the day he was freed, had returned, warming Tobiah to the core.

_Dawn._

Comments, questions, concerns free to leave a review , Thanks guys.


End file.
